


Talk To Me

by omen_primavera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Communication, Dom/sub, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nyx's a good dom, Sexual Content, collaring, is it treason to collar the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen_primavera/pseuds/omen_primavera
Summary: Noctis finally, f i n a l l y, gets his collar.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction!

There was silence in the room, Noctis barely felt himself breathing as he stared up at his domaniant, the height difference being completely unfair. Yet, he didn't really mind, how could he when he felt warm fingers touch his throat, Nyx moving with grace as he removed the black choker that the prince had found himself wearing for months now. It was well worn, lacking some of the original black. It was now a pale black from all the touching and pulling the prince did to it.

He barely ever removed it, only doing so to shower or when he found himself in the grace of his father.  
But now, officially? Noctis was going to get a collar.

A collar just for him-. It made his chest swell with happiness and Nyx must've noticed how he had straightened his back and lifted his head higher, exposing more of his pale neck.

Silent communication was common between them, but in times like these. Nyx didn’t like nonverbal conversation.

Nyx always made it a point for them to verbally talk.  
He said he didn’t want their to be any misunderstandings, Noctis didn’t truly get it, but he tried. Even if he couldn’t even recount all the awkward exchanges they’ve had.

"You know how serious this is." the glaive spoke in such a calm that Noctis could melt.

"I do." It was harder to say than ‘Duh’, but that wasn’t.. Fully verbal, Noctis guessed.

"And you're okay with it?"

Faltering, Noctis nodded, but quickly corrected himself when Nyx just stared at him, urging him on, "Yes."  
Nyx smiled at Noctis before turning away to pick a pretty, black collar up from the bed. It had been sitting there, waiting to be placed in its rightful place.

Around the prince's neck.

Nyx placed the collar delicately around the prince's neck, moving to buckle it in the back. Ever since Noctis had mentioned his urges to either be collared or to collar Nyx, the glaive hadn't been sure.

He was sure it was against the law to make the Crown Prince your submissive and he didn't actually like the thought of wearing a collar himself.  
But after much discussion about their wants and needs, Nyx had finally decided to take it slow.

A choker to show that Noctis was owned.

Now, months later, a collar. A collar to make it official. A sort of engagement, connection between dom and sub.

And the black, velvet leather already looked so nice when complimented by the prince's pale, slender neck.

Once the collar was fastened, Noctis reached eager fingers up to touch the material.  
A pleasured coo escaping his lips.

Nyx intervened, grabbing his chin, lifting his head up to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"Happy?" he asked.

"Yes." was the breathy reply.

When Nyx pulled back, Noctis could see a glint in his light blue eyes.

"Good, now I've had something on mind.. If you want to discuss it as I ravash you?"

Noctis almost barked a laugh as he leaned up against the glaive, almost standing on the tips of his toes.  
Lips coming together in a meeting of a brief kiss.

"Talk to me."

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you guys wanna know what Nyx would like to discuss? Want more sexual content? Is this bad? Is my writing good after taking a long break from it? Please, comment and kudos, if you want!
> 
> -prim


End file.
